Han
; The Third Rashō of Shura, Han fights with hurricane-like Hokuto Ryū Ken techniques, which are so fast that they cannot be followed by the human eye and cast no shadow. Despite this, he is the least powerful of the three Rashos. History As Third General, Han ruled over the Land of Asura alongside his fellow leaders Hyoh and Kaioh. With his life in constant danger of assassination due to being the weakest Rasho, he claims to have lost count after killing the 100th assassin. Han frequently laments the boredom of his daily life as nobody was able to provide him with a true challenge, and would spend his time playing chess against himself. Despite his brutality, he is less brutal than Kaioh as he occasionally spares his would-be assassins, mostly because he feels that they are not worth killing. He ends up fighting Kenshiro after the latter arrives at his castle to rescue Lin, who was brought there earlier by Shachi as part of his plan to have Han fight Kenshiro. Han is the one who reveals Kenshiro's origin to him during their fight. Following an intense battle, Kenshiro manages to damage his vision and then finishes him with the Hyakuretsu Ken. Before his death, Han warns Kenshiro that he will never defeat the Second Rashō (Hyoh) and only death awaits him if he doesn't turn back, before plummeting into the river below. His body later washes up inside Hyoh's castle, who mourns the death of his friend and vows vengeance against his murderer. Fighting Style Like his fellow generals, Han was a master of the Hokuto Ryū Ken, ''a sister fighting style to Kenshiro's [http://hokuto.wikia.com/wiki/Hokuto_Shinken ''Hokuto Shinken]. His prowess allowed him to ascend to the esteemed position of Third Rasho of Asura, trumped in power only by Hyo and Kaioh. Han's particular skill lay in his exceptional speed, which was untraceable by human eyes save for exceptionally strong fighters like Kenshiro. Even Shachi, one of the strongest fighters in the Land of Asura and fellow user of Hokuto Ryu Ken, was unable to follow Han's movements during their first encounter. Han was also shown to be highly resistant to poison, as he drank an entire goblet of poisoned wine without any ill side effects. It is highly possible that he uses his matoki to nullify the poison as his eyes shine when he ingests the poison. He is shown to be unable to perform Anryu Tenha, making him the weakest Rasho. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: AA * Power: 4 * Speed: 5 * Skills: 4 * Looks: 5 * Charisma: 4 Trivia * Han is believed modeled after either Freddie Mercury, Clark Gable, or Andy Hug.Hokuto no Ken Kanzen Dokuhon, 2004 * In the western port of Hokuto no ken videogame for Sega Genesis, Last Battle, he's renamed Gromm. * Despite being in the isolated country, he knows a lot about the outside world like he recognizes Raoh's ultimate technique and Kenshiro being a true successor of Hokuto Shinken. This fact indicates that he sent his goons to explore the world beyond Asura. * Zero (Clone), a character from King of Fighters, is said to be inspired by Han. In fact most of Zero's Moves are based and named after Han's Techniques. * As a DLC character, Han in Hokuto Muso as unique dialogue against certain characters he never met elsewhere. ** Han is unimpressed by Jagi's ambition. ** Is excited to meet Souther, calling him the king of Nanto. ** Is impressed by Devil Rebirth's credentials. ** Asks Kaiser if his scars from their last battle still hurt. ** Says long time no see to Raoh. ** Says he's been waiting forever to see Toki. Gallery File:Han 1 (manga).jpg File:Han 2 (manga).jpg File:Han.jpg|Han in the anime han(2).jpg File:Han2.jpg File:Han_drink.jpg|Han is shown to be immune to poison. File:KenvsHan.jpg|Han fights Kenshiro File:Han_shirtless.jpg File:Han_powerup.jpg|Han powers up File:Han_dead.jpg|Han dies File:Han.png Han-hokuto.jpg Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Hokuto Ryū Ken practitioners Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Villains Category:Asura